As development of electronic technologies, more and more electronic devices emerge, such as computers, cell phones, tablet computers, as well as “smart” glasses, “smart” wristbands and so on.
Many electronic devices provide a function of alarm clock, which is used almost every day by most users. A user can set up a fixed reminder time, at which an alarm is triggered every day.
However, some users do not want to be waked up at the fixed time, because they care more about sleep quality and do not want to be disturbed by the alarm during when the sleep quality is good. Thus, the reminding method of the alarm should be improved to make the reminder time more consistent with the user requirement and more accurate.